twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lexani45/Oczami Wilkołaka
INFO: *akcja rozgrywa się po "Księżyc w Nowiu" i od tego momentu wszystko nie będzie tak jak w książce, chodzi o to że dojdę JA :P *bardzo prawdopodobne, że będzie bitwa na polanie, Bella urodzi Renesmee, zmieni się w wampira, później Cullenowie zbiorą świadków i dojdzie do spotkania z Volturi, ale Jake nie wpoi sobie Renesmee, a wilki po prostu zaakceptują fakt że Renesmee istnieje. Z reszta wszystko będzie w moim blogu ;) *będę pisać z mojego punktu widzenianie *ustalamy, że: Bella ma 18 lat, póżniej 19 i przemienia się w wampira. Sam i Leah ma około 22 lat. Jacob ma 17 lat, wraz z resztą wilkołaków, tam różnica rok czy dwa u innych, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia. Oprócz Setha który ma chyba 16. Prolog Jestem Lexi, moje pełne imię brzmi Lexani, ale rodziece i znajomi mówią na mnie Lex, Lexi. Mam 15 lat, za niedłogo skończę 16. kilka miesięcy temu wszystko się zmieniło, a mianowicie mojego tatę potrącił samochód przez co zmarł. Moja mama nie pracowała, a mieszkalismy w dość nowoczesnym i drogim domu, do tego wynajętym, dlatego mama i ja musiałyśmy się z niego wynieść. Wogóle, mama oznajmiła, że przeprowadzamy się do La Push, koło Forks. Tam mieszkał mój wujek, a mojej mamy starszy brat Quil Ateara, razem ze swoim synem, też Quilem. (wiem wszystko pozmieniane :P). W Forks ma być moje nowe Gimnazjum. Chcę z powrotem moją nową szkołę i koleżanki! Moja mama cały czas mi powtarza, że to dla mojego dobra. Taaaa, ciekawe z której strony. Właśnie lecimy samolotem do Seattle z tamtąd do Forks, a w Forks ma na nas czekać mój wujek. Moja mama się cieszy bo chce poznać innych znajomych. Ehhh, musiałam to wszystko jakoś przeboleć. Może nie będzie aż tak źle...... KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ Dojechaliśmy do Forks. Rzeczywiście czekał na nas starszawy mężczyzna. Razem z nim był jakiś bardzo wysoki starszy chłopak. Wyglądał jakby mu się nie chciało być tu razem z ojcem. - Witajcie! - zawołał wujek - Ella (tak ma na imię moja mama) tak dawno cię nie widziałem! Ty musisz być Lexani - powiedział do mnie - Lexi - sprostowałam, to już było w moim zwyczaju, nienawidziłam gdy ktoś zwracał się do mnie pełnym imieniem. Wujek i mama zaczęli się śmiać. Czasem wydaje mi się że dorośli są dziwni. Co niby było w tym takiego smiesznego?! Chłopak też popatrzył sie na nich dziwnie, ale gdy zobaczył, że się mu przyglądał uśmiechnął się i zagadał: - Cześć, LEXI - dokładnie zaakcentował moje imię - Jestem Quil. - Hej. Miło cię poznać - też się uśmiechnęłam. Teraz gdy podeszłam bliżej zauważyłam jaki on był wielki! Ja z moim 170 byłam najwyższą dziewczyną w klasie. On musiał mieć 195, jak nie 200! - Ile masz lat? - spytał - Za niedłogo skończę 16 - Nie wyglądasz... - zaczął - Dzieciaki. Chodźcie do wozu! - zawołał wujek. Wsiedliśmy, ja z tyłu razem z Quilem, a mama na przednim siedzeniu. Dorośli gadali jak najęci, my za to siedzieliśmy cicho. Z ciszy wyrwał mnie dźwięk sms. Pogrzebałam w torbie i wyciągnęłam telefon. Sprawdziłam na wyświetlacz. Dostałam wiadomość od Katy. Moja przyjaciółka pisała: "Cześć Kochana! Jak tam u Ciebie? Jesteś już na tym odludziu? Napisz, są tam jacyś przystojni faceci ;* ''''Tęsknimy tu za Tobą :("' ''Odpisałam jej: "Hej, hej. ''Zaraz dojedziemy do rezerwatu. Narazie poznałam tylko mojego kuzyna Quila :P Możliwe że w La Push jest ich więcej, nwm.'' Ja też bardzo tęsknieeeeee. :'( '''" Po chwili dojechaliśmy do La Push. Mama wysiadła, raczej wybiegła i zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła: - Ohhhh, jak ja się stęskniłam za tym miejscem! - wołoła - Coś tu pustawo... -zaczęłam - Większość chłopaków jest w lesie - Chłopaków? Są tu jakieś dziewczyny? - Są, są, ale starsze od ciebie, Leah ma 18 lat, jest chyba najmłodsza. - Ahha Super. Sami chłopacy i dziewczyna 2 lata starsza. Co ja tu będę robić? Myślałam,że się zaraz rozpłaczę! Takie opko wymyśliłam. Jesli komukolwiek się spodoba, prosiłabym o kom ;) Jestem tu nowa poza tym ;) ~Lexi Rozdział 1 Zaraz po rozpakowaniu się, wyszłam na dwór szukać zasięgu. Szukałam i szukałam z rękami wysoko w górze z telefonem, że może coś się uda wyłapać. Nie skąd! Nawet kreski!!! Zrezygnowana pouściłam ręce. Nagle zauważyłam,że przygląda mi się grupka chłopaków z rezerwatu. Patrzyli sie na mnie jak na idiotkę i szeptali coś między sobą. Usłyszyłam tylko kawałek urywko rozmowy: - ... i to ona ma być jedną z nas? - Cicho siedź jeszcze nic nie wiadomo! - Jak wyruszymy na misje, to ona nawet (...) ... będzie z telefonem biegać! - Ma jeszcze kilka lat. Może Cullenowie do tego czasu się wyprowadzą i nie dojdzie do (...) - nic więcej nie usłyszłam Przystanęłam zmieszana. Kurczę, musieli mnie widzieć jak biegałam z tym telefonem w te i wewte wyszukując zasięgu! Wśród nich stała jedna dziewczyna, przypuszczałam, że to ta Leah. Jeden z tych chłopaków miał chyba ze 20 lat jak nie więcej. Serio? Myślałam że po 20-tce już się nie biega po lesie i nie bawi się w jakieś durne podchody, czy "misje" Musieli być serio padnięci na mózg! Normalni, czy nie. pasowałoby ich poznać, w końcu, o ile to co mama gada.ła jest prawdą, miałam tu zostać do końca życia. Mama juz nawet tutaj w La Push dom, a raczej jakiś domek kupiła. Schowałam telefon do kieszeni i podeszłm do nich: - Cześć - przedstwiłam się - Jestem Lexi - uśmiechnęłam się. Zauważyłam,że nie ma wśród nich Quila. Nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, ale ten najstarszy przedstawił się: - Nazywam się Sam, reszta to: Jacob, Jared, Embry, Leah i Seth. - Tyle was tu jest? - Nie, są jeszcze Paul, Quil , ale ich tu nie ma... Leah popatrzyła się na mnie jak na intruza. Nagle w lesie usłyszałam upiorne wycie wilka. Wystraszona cofnęłam się kilka króków w tył. Sam i reszta też wydawali się być wystraszeni. - Seth, weź Lexi i idźcie natychmiast na teren rezerwatu! - krzyknął Sam - Nie!Ja też chcę -zawołał najmłodszy chłopak - MASZ IŚĆ Z LEXI DO REZERWATU, ROZUMIESZ? - powiedział dokladnie akcentując każde słowo Seth opuścił głowę, skinął na mnie i poszedł w stronę La Push. Poszłam z nim. Zauważyłam jeszcze, jak Sam i reszta ściągają buty i biegną na bosaka do lasu. WTF??? - Eeeee, Seth? - Słucham... - powiedział zrezygnowany - Dlaczego oni pobiegli do lasu na bosaka, i to do tego gdy w lesie grasuje wilk?! - Mmmmm, - wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Po chwili namysłu powiedział:- Niee mogę ci powiedzieć, dowiesz się w swoim czasie... - Super.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach